Wishing for Rain
by AndOceanHaze
Summary: Too bad I didn't know this was the last time I was ever going to see her again. Ever hug her, ever hold her. That's the problem with Everdeens. You always end up losing them.


**Disclaimer: No, sadly, any part of these scenes from the Hunger Games you recognize nor the characters do I own. Rated T, because I tend to be paranoid.**

* * *

><p>" <em>It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,<em>

_but I'm holding you closer than most,_

_'cause you are my heaven. "_

**_i. the meet_**

From the very first second she said a "hello" to me, I knew I was in too deep. I think it was her eyes that did the trick. It didn't belong in the Seam; it looked more like of the merchants' villages, inherited from her mother. I know, I know. Falling for a girl when we were both only barely twelve? Completely ridiculous. But with the next reaping drawing near, we were both of age for it now.

I remember it clearly though, when we met. Katniss had invited Gale and the rest of us over formally after a couple months they had met in the woods. Prim was wearing a dark maroon jacket just slightly too big for her and just casual, everyday pants. Her hair had been pulled into two loose braids, resting in front of her shoulders, and with a few light blond strands falling out to hang on the edge of her face. I had gone over to her, planning to be polite and just try to get to know her better with forced smiles and small, fake chuckles like I do with the girls that come up to me at random in the hallways at school. They do that to Gale too, I know. It's likely because I like a smaller, slighter version of my older brother whereas Prim looks nothing like Katniss.

"Hi," I said with a small smile, as the rest of our families cleared the room to the kitchen for whatever dinner Katniss and Gale hunted. I held out my hand to her -bit of a too formal greeting, I realized quickly after. "Rory Hawthorne."

Prim looked at my hand for about a couple seconds before taking it and putting it back to my side. I crinkled my eyebrows in confusion.

"We're only ten, Rory. Our siblings are probably end up pretty close soon, so I don't think we need anything too formal. I'm Primrose Everdeen," she said with a smile so brilliant and bright. "But everyone calls me Prim."

"Nice to meet you." I gave her a small and nervous laugh, trying to rack through my brain for a topic to talk about. "I guess when Katniss and Gale are older, we're going to be expected to hunt and bring home game."

Prim's eyes grew wide with fear. "Oh, gosh, no! I can't even think of the idea of that!"

I laughed. "You're really that bad at hunting? I could teach you if you would like." The words slipped of my mouth before I had time to consider what I had even said. "Though I probably won't be that good as either of them."

"No," Prim said with a giggle. "When Katniss tried to teach me, I couldn't bring myself to hurt those innocent creatures. I know we need to eat them to survive and all, but to me, it's like killing a human. Don't you think?" She glanced up at me with curious eyes.

I opened my mouth to agree with her, but that she should at least shoot some tree trunks for practice instead like I once tried to before, when Gale popped his head through the doorway. "Rory! Mrs. Everdeen cooked that wild turkey we shot, so stop flirting with Katniss's little sister and get over here!" He smirked and disappeared.

Prim'a cheeks flushed with color at this, and I made a mental note to kill Gale later.

**_ii. the reaping_**

Prim and I had sat together at lunch at school ever since that day we met. We had become best friends.

And then, it was two year later and that season came when it was the day of my first Reaping. I was wearing one of the things Gale wore when he was twelve. I couldn't afford those fancy clothes that a lot of people wore, like suits for the boys and intricate dresses for some girls. My shirt was a dark blue button-down and I wore black pants to go with. Prim's clothes were too big for her, and I assumed they once belonged to Katniss. Her older sister would keep fixing and tucking in the back of her blouse, but I was too busy worrying that Prim's name would be pulled and I wouldn't see her again. Gale, I wasn't too worried about because he knew a lot of survival skills but he did have too many slips of paper with his name on it in the basket. I was still biting my lip about Prim's name being called even though I knew both of our names had only been entered once because Katniss and Gale wouldn't even let us think of signing up for tesserae, even though it will last us longer through the year.

Effie Tricket started rolling the basket, ready to pick out a name for the next Games and I held my breath. _Not Prim, not Prim, not Prim._

But of course, the odds weren't in either of our favors.

Slowly, Effie read the slip of paper, her lips forming the words, "Primrose Everdeen," but I was too numb with shock to hear clearly.

When I glanced over at Prim, she was frozen. No one clapped. How could a twelve-year-old get chosen from only one slip out of thousands? Before she could even take a step forward, Katniss stepped in front of her, screaming, "I volunteer as tribute for her!" Prim quickly wrapped her arms around her sister, tears streaming down her face already.

"No, Katniss! You'll die and it's all my fault! Katniss, no, please. I'll go into the Games, it's you that needs to stay here and-" Prims's sobs were cut off when Katniss said calmly a "get off, Prim."

Soon, my older brother was right next to her, prying Prim's arms off of her sister.

"Up you go, Catnip," he said, not meeting Katniss's eyes. He wasn't happy about this.

As Katniss walked up onto the platform, to Effie, Prim tore her eyes from the scene and started crying into Gale's chest. I can admit I felt a smudge jealous and wished it was me holding her in my arms, comforting her. When Peeta Mellark, the bread baker's youngest son, was called, Prim pulled herself together and wiped the tears from her face with her fingers.

After the two tributes of District Twelve shook hands, the crowd parted. Prim turned to find her mother and I ran up to her quickly. I pulled her into a hug and held her by her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She gave a small sniffle and nodded.

"I need to go say goodbye to her, Rory. She's- I don't want her to die." I could see her eyes watering as she said this.

"Keep faith in her. She won't die, alright, Prim? She'll fight to the end and come home if you believe in her." I kissed the top of her head. I knew I was pushing my luck with her. "Go find your mother and visit her in the Justice Building. Tell her I say good luck in the arena."

She turned to leave as I watched her walk away slowly.

**_iii. the hunger games_**

It was nearing the end of the Games, because there were only seven tributes left. Thankfully, Katniss was one of them. Gale and I had found the Everdeens towards the left front of the square, watching the Hunger Games as it showed Katniss running through the woods to get to the Cornucopia for Peeta's medicine.

Without moving her eyes from the screen, Prim muttered, "I could help heal him. If I were in the arena. And if I had even made it that far. Katniss wouldn't die in a bloodbath." I took her hand. When she looked over at me in confusion, I gave her a reassuring smile.

Soon, Prim was close to crying when Clove caught Katniss. "This is all my fault," she whispered. "She's-" the knife inched towards Katniss's lip. "-not going-" it carved into her skin. "-make it," Prim finished right when a body slammed into Clove and off of Katniss. It was that tribute from Eleven, Thresh, I think.

I looked over at Gale who had his jaw set a minute before. He let out a sigh of relief. I could tell it was painful for him watching Katniss kiss Peeta over and over again. Looking back over at Prim, she had her eyes closed and took a shaky breath. She opened her eyes as Thresh let Katniss go, and breathed a sigh.

I was still glad that it was Prim I had at my side instead of either watching her on the screen of the Games or her dead body sent back to us in a crate.

**_iv. the last time_**

I can't believe that was all only in the same year. Prim's almost thirteen while I just turned it.

We are in District Thirteen. The one that survived the bombing of the Capitol years ago. I know, I'm still trying to believe it ourselves. Our cabin isn't too big, but at least it fits the five of us. I look over at Gale who is staring at his hands. Probably thinking of Katniss.

"I'm going to visit Prim," I call to him. I move to leave the room, but I didn't expect a response.

"Just tell her you love her already."

I froze. How did he know? Slowly, I say, "Gale, I'm only thirteen. How can I love someone so young and quickly-"

"Rory." His voice is steady and he looks at me, solemn. "There is a war out there. Either of you could die any second now and would you rather her not know? Some boy from Thirteen could come by and take her away any minute." Gale's referring to what happened with him, Katniss, and Peeta. I think he's going to say more, but he stays silent. I give him a nod and exit the room.

Prim and Katniss's cabin are down ours so I count down. I stop at her room. This is it. I take a deep breath for confidence and knock on the door. I hear a "come in" and push the door open. Prim looks older now, ever since we moved to District Thirteen. Right now, she has her hair in a braid, like her sister, and is packing bandages, aids, medicines into a bag.

I furrow my eyebrows as I step closer to her. "What are you doing?"

Prim glances up at me, biting her lip. "Me and the rest of the healers and assistants are heading down into the Capitol." I could feel my face go into disbelief. She gives me a sad smile. "Don't worry, Rory. We'll stay undercover. We're going to help those in injury on our side. I'll be okay."

She goes back to packing. Without a word, I walk up to her, lift her chin in my hands, and kiss her. I'm afraid of her reaction. When she does respond, she kisses back. Finally, as I pull away, I say, "Stay safe. I love you, Prim. Always have, always will."

She mutters something that sounds too much like a "I love you too" and I grin.

"I will," she answers. "I'll come back, I promise."

Too bad I didn't know this was the last time I was ever going to see her again. Ever kiss her, ever hold her. That's the problem with Everdeens. You always lose them.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span> Er, hai. First story. Bit nervous, can't exactly explain why though. And I can't dedicate this story to anyone 'cause I don't know anyone. Feel free to talk to me! As most say, I don't bite! ...Much.**

**And also, review, please? Like everyones always writes in their author's notes. I've never had one and I would really appreciate feedback, even criticism... Well, this is awkward now, isn't it? I'll improve my author's notes as I go on. *nods* And should I continue writing? *okay, flies away* **

**Oh! And I'm sorry if any characters sound too out of character. I also am only still re-reading Catching Fire so if nothing's too accurate, I ish sorry. Kay. Bye. *poofs***


End file.
